gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ocean Beach
Ocean Beach is a shopping district on the eastern island of Vice City and has the majority of Vice City's beach. In the initial stages of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City protagonist Tommy Vercetti resides in Ocean Beach at the Ocean View Hotel and can later purchase the Ocean Heights Apartment. Ocean Drive, a long road on the east side of Ocean Beach, is lined with hotels and is located right next to the beach. Events of GTA: Vice City Ocean Beach is the primary location for a few mission throughout the game, starting from the second mission An Old Friend. Tommy Vercetti meets Lance Vance in Ocean Beach, after killing Leo Teal and later kills three members of a European gang in the area. Missions for Colonel Cortez also start in Ocean Beach. Residents *Juan Cortez (? - 1986) *Lance Vance (1984) *Leo Teal (? - 1986) *Mercedes Cortez (? - 1986) *Tommy Vercetti (1986 - ?) *Victor Vance (1984) Homes *Juan Cortez's yacht *Ocean Heights Apartment *Ocean View Hotel Places/Stores GTA Vice City *Alberta Hotel *Ammu-Nation *Apartment 3C *Avec Moi Holidays *Beach Patrol Headquarters *Burn Baby Burn *Cochrane Heights Condominium *Collar & Cuffs *Colon Hotel *Dakota Hotel *Deacon View Hotel *Front Page Café *Going Gas Station *GR Golfing *Jack's Prosthetic *Laurence Hotel *Lucky Pierre's Sandwiches *Maison Wenifall *Maivis Bestsellers *Marina Sands Hotel *Moonlite Hotel *Nene's Barber Shop *Ocean View Hospital *Parsons Hotel *Pay 'n' Spray *Pole Position *Rafael's *Rockster Video Games *Screamin' Colins Guitars *Solid State Hi-Fi *The Ocean View Medical Foundation *Vice City Lighthouse *Washington Mall *Wayland Surfboards *WK Chariot Hotel There is also an unnamed below-grade shopping plaza between Collar & Cuffs and the Pole Position. GTA Vice City Stories *Ammu-Nation *Curve *Electric Boulevard *Hardcore Pawn *Hermit Clothing *Unnamed Hotel *Gorilla Salad *Marina Sands Hotel *Ocean Bay Marina *Pay 'n' Spray *Skinny Dicks Surf Shack *The Ocean View Medical Foundation Weapons GTA Vice City *Baseball Bat (behind the Ocean View Hotel) *Brass Knuckles (in an alleyway behind Ocean View Hotel) *Chainsaw (in the bathroom of Apartment 3C) *Chrome Shotgun (southeast side (top floor) of the Washington Mall) *Colt .45 Pistol (between the Pier 1 and Pier 2, near Cortez's Yacht) *Knife (behind the Maison Wenfall restaurant) *Uzi 9mm (behind the Pay'n'Spray) GTA Vice City Stories *Brass Knuckles (in a small park southwest of Ammu-Nation) *Chainsaw (behind a building east of Washington Mall construction site) *Equalizer (in swimming pool in building south of the Pole Position) *Grenades (south of the helipad, near trees, behind Ocean View Hotel) *Molotov (by cluster of bushes and trees on the beach) *SMG (southwest end of Pier 2) *Spaz 12 (backyard of house east of Ocean Beach Church) *Stubby Shotgun (middle of small area of apartments across from an empire site) Ammu-Nation GTA Vice City *Colt .45 ($100) *Ingram Mac 10 ($300) *Chrome Shotgun ($500, after Mall Shootout) *Kruger ($1,000, after Guardian Angels) GTA Vice City Stories *AK-47 ($4,200 ($3,150 after completing Phil's Shooting Range), after From Zero to Hero) *Rocket Launcher ($9,000 ($6,750 after completing Phil's Shooting Range), after Turn On, Tune In, Bug Out) *SMG ($2,500 ($1,875 after completing Phil's Shooting Range), after From Zero to Hero) *Sniper Rifle ($6,000 ($4,500 after completing Phil's Shooting Range), after From Zero to Hero) *SPAS 12 ($4,000 ($3,000 after completing Phil's Shooting Range), after From Zero to Hero) Spawning Vehicles GTA Vice City *Ambulance *Banshee *Caddy (always parked by the lighthouse) *Cheetah (always parked outside Pier 2) *Hermes *Oceanic (always parked outside Ocean View Hotel) *PCJ-600 (always parked between Pier 1 and Pier 2) *Regina *Sandking *Sentinel *Stallion (always parked on top of parking lot) *Hunter (only after collecting all 100 Hidden Packages and completing Keep Your Friends Close...) Icons GTA Vice City *'Adrenaline Pill' :Ground floor of Washington Mall *'Body Armour' :Top of the stairs at the building next to Pay'n'Spray :Ammu-Nation ($200) after Jury Fury *'Health Icon' :Ocean View Hospital :On a small path near the piers) *'Police Bribe' :Lower shopping area near Collar & Cuffs GTA Vice City Stories *'Body Armour' :Marina Sands Hotel :Southwest corner on top level of Ocean Beach Parking Garage :Parking garage for the piers :Grassy area of southeast part of Ocean Beach :Ammu-Nation ($240 ($180 after completing Phil's Shooting Range)) *'Health Icon' :Ocean View Hospital :Middle of east-west road north of an empire site :Front of small apartments north of Pay 'n' Spray :On stairs between Piers 1 & 2 :In front of Ocean Beach Church *'Police Bribes' :Dirt path between an empire site and Washington Mall construction site :West end of path leading to the lighthouse Gallery de:Ocean Beach es:Ocean Beach pl:Ocean Beach pt:Ocean Beach tr:Ocean Beach Category:Areas in Vice City Category:Beaches